The Meeting and Onward!
by Harley-kun
Summary: After a long wait, Alfred and Lovino finally get to meet Feliciano's mysterious soul mate! This soul mate does come carrying a little more than expected, and even more then that when the group gets a couple calls. How wrong can things go right before Christmas? Who really knows, but they certainly don't. ( SOUL MATE AU)
1. The calm before the storm

**Wait a second! This story is a continuation of another fanfic of mine(actually two tho)! If you want, you can read them. You might be a bit confused if you don't! I may just put them here eventually, but not any time soon. **

**Continuation of; **

**A Bit too Young(Romerica)**

**Five Minutes Before, Five Minutes After(Engita)**

**Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table, Alfred's legs swung lightly as he smiled at his soul mate. The delicate, feather light signature of his soul mate where his clock once was. <em>Lovino Vargas. <em>Alfred has always looked at his little signature with pride, as Lovino's own signature is a bit less legible. Right now, though, his soul mate is running about the house, trying to get everything ready and not letting Alfred help because he'll _'throw off the artistic vision.'_

"Alfred! Is you're brother's soul mate a woman or a man? Do you think your parents would want one room? Would your brother and his soul mate want one room or two?" Lovino breathed quickly, his words fast as he stirred the tomato sauce. "If Feliciano gives me another damned excuse about why he can't come I'll whip his damn ass." Lovino grumbled, showing off some of the slang he had taken from Alfred. Alfred just laughed, his high-strung lover always wanting to show off for guests.

"Mattie would want one room, and his soul mate is a chick. Her name is Michelle, she's real nice. I've only met her once, though. Mom and dad'll want one room." Alfred responded, a large smile on his face. Lovino again found himself looking at that smile a silly blush. Lovino glared at the pot of tomato sauce, cursing his soul mate's stupid good looks. "I'm sure he'll make it here this time. At least last time I came instead so you didn't get too mad." Alfred laughed, knowing how stressful it must be to not know your brother's soul mate. Feliciano had cancelled twice, the first time calling the day they were supposed to show and the other time a week before. Both times on account of his soul mate's mysterious brothers, which only made Lovino angrier. If Feliciano didn't come soon, he'll have to get his soul mate to cancel due to his own angry brother.

The phone rang at the most inopportune time. The small chimes ringing through the room, and Lovino glared holes in its direction. Alfred spared him the trouble, picking it up himself. He was instantly met with the sounds of a busy airport and a heavily breathing Italian.

"Hey Feli, what's up?" Alfred greeted through the phone, hearing a small chuckle from the obviously tired Italian on the other side. A small bit of conversation on the other side, two voices talking for a minute until a much younger sounding one overpowered the older voices.

"Alfred? Yeah, there is a problem. I was able to get the extra plane ticket, but I didn't get to call you until now. Well, I actually forgot to call you until now." Feliciano took in deep breaths, the other voice seeming excited and then a loud laugh filled the phone. Another, much more serious, voice was able to shut up the laughing child. "One of Arthur's brothers is coming with us. He'll be staying at Lovi's with us, if that's okay. His soul mate clock is way too close, too. I don't know what to do." Feliciano whined on the other side, and in the background Alfred could hear the two voices argueing again. The younger voice whined while the older voice tried to calm him down, but only getting angry in the process.

"It'll be fine. Just bring him on, this place is huge. I'm sure we can keep one more guy. How old is he?" Alfred asked innocently, only to hear Feliciano have to stop the argument to ask. The boy, who Alfred assumed was the brother, whined and called himself an adult, the older man said he is twelve.

"I think he's twelve." Feliciano chirped, much more calm now. Now that the argument ended, Feliciano let himself lean back into the chair. He nearly started another conversation, but he was cut off by an announcement. "I'd talk more but we're boarding now. Sorry for the sudden call, Alfred! I can't wait to see you!" Feliciano said, a small click and the phone conversation ended. Alfred laughed a bit, turning to tell Lovino the news, only to be inches away from a large, angry scowl.

"What the hell was that?" Lovino demanded, his eyes filled with venom and voice lined with complete fury. Alfred felt his heart skip a beat at the Italian's rage, and he gaped for a second as he clicked the phone back into it's receiver.

"That was Feliciano. He's getting on the plane now, and it turns out one of Arthur's younger brothers is coming too." Alfred laughed awkwardly, thankful to see Lovino's fire calm down. Lovino put his face to he dinner table, wanting to cry. He has to prepare another damn room. At least Feliciano's soul mate- Arthur?- is a grown man. His brother must be at least mature enough to be calm.

"How old is Arthur's brother?" Lovino asked. Is Arthur a grown man? Maybe he's younger than Feliciano, it's not like Lovino had even asked during any of their phone conversations. It's almost Christmas, of course relatives are dumping their kids on people now. Feliciano's soul mate must be no exception. Alfred nearly laughed at Lovino's position, angry at the world with his head on the table.

"He's twelve. Apparently really loud, too, as he and that Arthur guy were arguing a storm before Feli shut them up." Alfred sighed, thinking of the crazy week surely ahead of them. Arthur's little brother sounds like a pain in the ass, either that or Arthur himself is a pain in the ass. Alfred is more willing to bet that it's the younger brother, but sometimes you can't tell.

"Oh my god. I will not tolerate a little brat destroying my home!" Lovino yelled in agony, pounding a weak fist onto the table in front of him. at least he didn't have to deal with him and Matthew before they separated. House hockey wasn't exactly the best sport, and Alfred wasn't exactly one for playing by the rules. Not that Alfred ever bothered to actually learn the rules to house hockey. Hopefully Arthur's little brother will be smarter and a little more well-behaved, but god did that yell on the phone indicate a bad week for both he and his soul mate.

"They'll be here by sundown. Dinner should be ready by then, right?" Alfred asked happily as Lovino slowly lowered himself onto Alfred's lap, wallowing in self pity. "Matt and Mic should be here a bit after they arrive." Alfred continued, petting Lovino's hair.

* * *

><p><em>this is just the introduction. next chapter is going to be longer i swear. i love this so much, i think i'm happy. Michelle is actually Seychelles, if you're curious. canasey is too cute, I'm sorry. ;A; this entire thing was just to originally vent out my rare pairings love, i swear!<em>

_i love engmano too. GRAA_


	2. The first three

"Arthur, are we almost there yet! Feliciano drives too fast!" Peter whined from the back seat, his arms crossed and eyes barely open. He had just woken up from a twenty-minute long nap. Arthur had taken a nap too while Peter was asleep. Feliciano didn't think he could take much more fighting between the two of them. Arthur is cute when he gets flustered, but Feliciano is jet lagged and needs a power nap real bad.

"Well, if you wanna get there, Feliciano has to drive fast!" Arthur retorted, crossing his arms as he tried to close his eyes again. At least Arthur wasn't trying to continue the fight. Peter just huffed, leaning onto the window of the car. Hopefully once they get to Lovi's house Peter will be happy enough to go looking around.

Less than a mile to go. Feliciano felt his eyes getting heavy. Oh god, if they get into an accident Lovino is going to kill him. The thought of that alone got Feliciano's eyes open again, and he took a sip of the coffee in the cup holder beside of him. Thank god he saved the last drink until right then. Feliciano took a peek over to Arthur, who was again half way asleep, curled into himself against the window. Feliciano wished he had a camera, but he kept his gaze focused on he road.

The manor came into view right as Feliciano wanted to give up and sleep. His soul mate didn't even move as Feliciano groaned into the messager system, while Peter sat int he back seat, his eyes wide. He was silent, for the time being. Feliciano drove up, stopping in front of the front stairs. If Lovino wants it moved, he can do it himself. Feliciano opened his door, pulling himself out. Peter jumped out himself, suddenly much more energized and happy. Feliciano hit Arthur's door, making him jump wide awake.

Arthur's eyes were foggy as he stepped out of the car, only really paying attention to Peter as he ran up some stairs, towards a door. Arthur groaned, following him. Feliciano leaned onto Arthur's back and let himself be lead.

"Peter, dammit, don't go inside places without permission." Arthur sighed as he got to the top of the stairs, seeing Peter knocking on the door feverishly. "Feliciano, where are we? This place is a bit too extravagant to stay." Arthur asked, poking Feliciano's shoulder, trying to keep him awake enough to answer his question.

"This is Lovi's house. We're staying here for christmas." Feliciano muttered, but what he said made Arthur bolt up. Looking up, he saw the large house. Arthur looked to the large house as the door opened, revealing an Italian that looks just like Feliciano, but with darker hair, his curl is on a different side, and his eyes are more of a yellow-green.

"Holy shit this is a big ass house." Arthur muttered sleepily, getting a snort from his tired soul mate. Peter looked up to the intimidating Italian, smiling broadly and holding out a hand to him. In Arthur's sleepy state he wasn't able to keep Peter from doing anything completely embarrassing.

"Hello! I'm Peter, nice to meet you!" The young boy greeted with a large smile that made Lovino question if he was going to be a pain in the ass or not. "That guy over there is a jerk face who won't let me do what I want even though I'm grown!" Peter pointed to Arthur, who glared over at the small boy. Behind Arthur, Feliciano began laughing quietly.

"I'm not a jerk. I'm trying to teach you to behave!" Arthur barked, putting his hands on his hips and leaning over so that Feliciano could lean completely on his back. Peter stuck his tounge out, making a very obnoxious noise. Arthur copied this, crossing his arms. Lovino wanted to punch something as he heard Feliciano laugh.

"Come in before I have to kick you all out of Italy." Lovino growled, walking ahead of them inside. Peter followed quickly, wanting to get away from Arthur, while Arthur made sure to pick up the tired Feliciano before coming inside and closing the door. Arthur has always been very good at giving piggy-back rides. Feliciano began leaving little kisses on Athur's neck, feather light, while giggling in between them. it's only around six, but the flight left the pair exhausted. Peter didn't seem to mind as much, though.

They were led to the kitchen, where another man with wheat blonde hair and sky blue eyes was excitedly looking up at them from his spot at the table. A large smile took up half of his face when he saw Arthur and Feliciano, and Feliciano gaped on Arthur's back upon seeing him.

"Woah! You used to be so small, what happened? Big brother was shorter than you just three years ago!" Feliciano exclaimed just a bit too loudly, getting a glare from his older brother. Five plates were set on the table, the smell waffing through the kitchen. Feliciano hoped that his brother wouldn't take away the food because he accidentally said something stupid.

"Go ahead and eat. I'm sure you're hungry. Feli, you and Arthur are staying in a room together, the kid'll get the room right next to that. Your room is your old room, Feli, so you should know which one it is, right?" Lovino said, staring down his nose at Feli, who nodded on Arthur's back. Arthur stood completely up, letting Feli stand himself. Feli staggered, putting his hand on the table for support. His vision is a bit blurry, and he is far too tired to actually eat now.

"I need to go to bed. I'll eat in the morning, Lovi." Feli sighed, stumbling his way from the kitchen, leaving Peter and Arthur alone with Feliciano's family. Peter didn't move, suddenly much more awkward. He is tired, as Arthur had guessed. Peter had probably never been on a plane before, and now it's just getting worse as they just stand there and say nothing to their hosts.

"So, you're Feli's soul mate, huh?" Lovino cut through the silence, hearing a door closing somewhere in the house. "I figured he'd be with someone more like him. You know, sleepy, lethargic, likes a lot of food, maybe even a bit of a flirt. Can you cook? If you can't cook, I'm sure Feli would have died by now, though." Lovino muttered on, slouching back in his chair as Alfred sat silently, hiding his awkwardness with a polite looking smile. It was obvious how uncomfortable he is to anyone that looked at him for more than a second, though.

"He can't cook to save his life, I swear on everything!" Peter piped up, finding his voice and crossing his arms. Arthur's reflexes kicked in, and he immediately glared at Peter. Peter always tries to embarrass his brother, mostly on purpose. Being tossed around by his brothers after his mother died, he didn't really feel obligated to act nice to any of them.

"Peter! That's rude, and I can cook some things!" Arthur defended himself in a sharp, angry whisper. Lovino only raised an eyebrow at this, curious why Feli felt anything for the man. To Lovino, Arthur seemed a bit stiff, boring. In his white button up shirt, black slacks, shined black shoes. He looks too normal, much too formal to be his brother's soul mate. Lovino's lazy, ever hungry, always smiling brother. This man seems grumpy, old, boring, and rather two dimensional.

"Well, you two can sit down and eat if you want. Alfred, prepare them plates. I'll go see if Feliciano needs anything." Lovino lied, really just wanting to get away from the completely awkward, boring man. Surely Alfred's sunny persona can distract them and make them feel more at home. Lovino let himself wander the house, thinking back to when he would dump guests on Feli.

"So, you're from England?" Alfred asked his guests, putting a bit of the pasta on their plates. The homemade sauce had taken all day, and the noodles were hot. Hopefully neither of them would burn themselves. Alfred looked at both of them, seeing the small boy peer down at his watch.

"Yes, both Peter and I are from England. My brother, though, are all from around Great Britain. Scott from Scotland, Willis from Ireland, James from Wales." Arthur explained, more so to fill the silence than actually give out information. Alfred nodded quietly, grabbing both plates off the counter and placing them on the table.

"Go on and take a seat, you two. There's plenty to go around!" Alfred smiled to his guests, silently wanting to punch Lovino for making him stay here with his company. Alfred sat down at the front of the table, while Arthur sat directly across from him. Peter sat next to Alfred, pulling his plate away from Arthur.

"So, you're Feliciano's brother's soul mate?" Peter asked, smiling up at Alfred as he picked up his fork. Alfred nodded, his elbow on the table and his left hand holding up his cheek. "Feliciano is too nice to be his brother, I think. He just wanted to leave, I can tell." Peter proclaimed, and Arthur placed his fork back on the plate, wiping off his face to yell at Peter. Alfred didn't let that happen.

"Lovi isn't bad. He's just not the same as Feliciano is. Feli is really social, his family has always liked him better because of that. Lovino was a bit different, because he was diagnosed with depression when he turned thirteen. He didn't ever like to go out as much, he was always a bit less everything than Feliciano. That dosen't mean he's a bad guy, or not fit to be related to Feli. He's actually really strong to live this long, especially when he said he'd kill himself when he was so young." Alfred explained, seeing Peter's eyes go wide as he spoke. Arthur said nothing, but picked his fork up and continued eating. Alfred didn't look behind him to see Lovi standing in the doorway, and didn't hear him when he walked back to Feliciano's room.

* * *

><p><em>hopefully gonna add in Sey and Canada in the next chap. i feel like i shoul start sticking to one-shots soon... ugh_


End file.
